Making a Real Commitment
by Maipe
Summary: Jerry has decided to show Traci that he is willing to make a long-term commitment to her and Leo, but Sam and Oliver are determined to put a stop to it "for his own good."


_This was a little silly something that has been sitting on my computer waiting for a story to go with it, but I figured it could stand alone as a one shot. Hope you enjoy it._

Jerry Barber walked into the Black Penny focused finding his girlfriend Traci Nash and ignoring the two men following quickly behind him. For the one-hundredth time that day he cursed himself for having told them about his surprise for Traci. He had just been so excited that he needed to share his news with someone. Now he regretted it deeply.

"You can't do it man. There's no way." Oliver Shaw said to him yet again.

Sam Swarek added, "Seriously brother, it's a mistake, this is way too big a commitment to make this early in your relationship. You're going to regret it."

"We're your friends, listen to us, we have your back, have you really thought this through?" Oliver continued.

"Go away you two, I know what I'm doing" Jerry said attempting to shoo them as he continued to look around for Traci.

He spotted her standing by the dartboard with her friends and made a beeline to her, Swarek and Shaw still hot on his heels.

"Jerry wait," Sam called out.

Traci looked up in surprise and pleasure as Jerry approached her. "Hey babe, what took you so…" She gasped as he grabbed her by the waist and quickly ushered her into a quiet corner.

Traci looked back in confusion as Shaw and Swarek came after them stopping at a nearby table watching them closely and shaking their heads at Jerry.

"What's going on here?" She said laughingly. "What's wrong with those guys?"

"Ignore those idiots," Jerry said pulling her close to him and turning her so she wasn't facing his friends. "When you find out what is in my pocket you aren't going to even think about them."

"I already know what's in your pocket Detective Barber." Traci responded laughingly in a husky voice.

Jerry grinned. "Not that pocket, though that will make you happy too. My jacket pocket." He reached in and pulled it out, smiling a little shyly as he offered it to her.

"What's this?" She asked, puzzled as she accepted it from him.

"Well, things have been going great between us lately right?" Jerry asked.

Traci nodded. "Yes."

He went on. "And you know how important you and Leo are to me right?"

She nodded again still unsure of where he was going with this.

"Well, I love you Traci, and like I said the other day I really do think we are going to make it. So I just wanted to do something special, to show you how serious I am about us, and how much Leo means to me. I wanted to commit to something, show you I'm here long-term. Go on, open it."

Traci opened the envelope he had handed her and looked inside. "Jerry?"

"I just got Maple Leafs season tickets for me, you and Leo, those tickets there are for our first game Saturday, they're playing the Canadiens."

"Get out!" Traci said excitedly pulling the tickets out. "Oh my god Jerry, season tickets! Look at this, these are amazing seats!" She wiped a tear from her eye. "Leo loves hockey, he's going to go crazy! You're the best." She kissed him passionately. "I can't wait to tell him."

At the next table, Sam threw his hands up in disgust while Oliver buried his face in his hands quietly sobbing.

Jerry looked away from them. "Yeah well, I know a guy who knows a guy who just got transferred by his job and is moving to Vancouver. He needed to unload his family's tickets fast. I thought it would be perfect for the three of us, something we could do together. We've got the whole rest of the season, isn't it great?"

"Jer, Leo is going to love you for this. Well I mean he already likes you, but this might make him love you more than he loves me." She suddenly became aware of Shaw repeatedly banging his head against a table in frustration and Swarek looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"What is their prob…. Oh," it finally dawned on her. "So, they tried to talk you into to taking them instead?"

"Yup."

"Chased you all the way here?"

"You got it."

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," she shouted over to them. "Trying to rob a seven year old of his gift." She jumped slightly. "Did you see that? Did Oliver just snarl at me?" She asked pointing. "Not nice!" She leaned in close to Jerry and said in a lower voice. "I counted four tickets?"

"Yeah," Jerry whispered back. "He wouldn't just sell me the three, too hard to sell a lone season ticket on such short notice I guess. He was only offering two tickets or all four together."

"So did you tell them we have an extra ticket all season?"

"Figured I'd let you have the pleasure. You can decide how to handle it."

Traci grinned as she glanced over at the two men quietly commiserating with each other. "Well, you could sell it to them. Get some of your money back," she began. "They could split it, take turns coming with us or something."

"Are you kidding me? Give them control over it? Do you know what we can get those two jokers to do all season? It was worth every cent, an investment actually. Plus, they said very mean things about you when they trying to convince me to not give these to you."

"Yeah, like what?"

"I didn't want to tell you this, but it got ugly. Oliver said you were secretly a Canadiens fan and Sam said you were raising Leo to be one too."

"Those bastards."

"I defended your honor though."

"Thank you." She glanced over at her two senior officers. "You know, it would be cruel to make them jump through hoops and compete for a chance to go to a game, to torture them like that."

"Yes it would."

She grinned broadly. "I can't wait!"


End file.
